Blood Kin
by WindEmpress
Summary: Four hours after meeting the gang, Alexia and Angel are in for an even greater surprise: a mission that concerns them.
1. Mission

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho  
_Blooded Kin  
__Chapter 1: Mission_

"I'm a red neck sweater," Alexia sang.

"I ain't no high class fabric," Angel continued.

"I'm just a product of my maker and I say 'Hey y'all put me on,'" they sang together. "And I keep my master warm on those winter cold nights. And I know all the ways to keep-"

"What are you singing?" Kuwabara said coming into the room.

"AHHH! GET OUT YOU IDIOT! THIS IS MY ROOM!" Alexia yelled as she threw her pillow at him. It hit him square in the face and fell in front of Angel.

"Growdy! You're going to need some strong disinfectant for that."

Kuwabara turned to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Angel shrugged her shoulders. "Just the way it sounds."

"Is that supposed to be something mean or something evil?"

"Knowing her," Alexia said behind Angel's shoulders, "she meant it as something bad."

Kuwabara scratched his head. Alexia was annoyed at his stupidity and decided to take out the problem.

"GET OUT NOW!" she said leaping at Kuwabara. He only had two seconds to try to run, but he was unsuccessful.

"Alexia! Stop trying to kill him! That looks so wrong!"

Alexia was atop Kuwabara trying to strangle him. She stopped and looked at her cousin. "Oh, yeah, it's good."  
"ALEXIA!" Angel covered her ears, but her screams had caused the others to come into the room. They won't be able to be alone for long.

"Who yelled?" Yusuke asked, only to see the scene before him: Kuwabara being strangled with Alexia on top of him and Angel covering he ears and keeping her eyes closed. "What did you do?"

"Who are you asking?" Alexia asked. She looked down at Kuwabara after he grunted. In a second, she was off him and smiling innocently. Angel glared at her behind her back.

"Anyone! What the hell happened?"

"She started it!" Angel and Alexia said pointing to each other.

"Quit that!" Angel said.

"No, you quit that!"

"Stop it! You're going to drive everyone insane!"

Angel saluted them. "That's our job!" they said together.

Kurama looked at Yusuke. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that maybe they're both twins."

"Why's that?" they asked together, again.

"That's why."

Angel looked to Alexia, and Alexia blinked. "WHY THE HECK IS EVERYONE IN MY ROOM? OUT, OUT, _OUT_!"

"Oww! My ears! Would you stop screaming! I'm sure the neighbors are not too happy that they have a banshee living in their apartment!" Angel said.

"I agree with Angel," Yusuke said.

"Indeed, stop screaming or I'll tear you limb from limb," Hiei said threateningly.

Alexia leaped over to Yusuke and grabbed his arm. "Mommy Yusuke! Aunt Hiei is threatening me!" She stopped and looked at his arm. "Gross . . . Why am I hugging your arm?"

"I don't know, now let go!" Yusuke said pulling his arm away from her.

Just then, a white puff of smoke appeared in front of them. Angel started gagging, mostly because her sensitive nose can't take it, and Alexia just stared. Out of nowhere, Teenage Koenma came.

"AHH! ANOTHER IDIOT IN MY ROOM!" Alexia yelled.

"Must you?" Koenma asked rubbing his ear.

"Yes," Alexia said crossing her arms.

Koenma ignored her comment and looked to Yusuke. "I have another assignment."

"What?" Kurama said.

"We just finished your last assignment four hours ago," Hiei said.

"Do you really expect us to fight _that_ well?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah!" Kuwabara inquired.

Angel and Alexia looked to one another. They had left the well and headed right towards Yusuke's apartment. There, he had given them the spare rooms (wherever they had come from) and had told them not to yell too much. Luckily, Alexia had only yelled when Kuwabara had come in. Other than that, it seemed that they had never existed.

During these four hours, Angel and Alexia were deep in thought. Alexia kept going on about the past while Angel thought of the future and the effect it would have on them. They both had agreed that there would only be more doom and death to follow them. As a result, they tried thinking of cheery songs, by use of the favorite songs, and making a completely new song.

"Fine, I'll give you until tomorrow morning to start the mission," Koenma said. "But there is something I also need to finish before that."

Alexia blinked. Thoughts swirled in her head of what that could, or might, mean. She was about to say her comment when she caught a glimpse of Angel's threatening glare. "And what would that be?" Alexia asked without looking away from Angel.

"Your names."

"What!" they said together again.

"What's wrong with my name? I like it, thank you very much!" Angel said.

"Really!" Alexia said.

"I'm sorry, but now that you're demons, you can't carry your human names anymore. If you do, then it would cause quite a bit of confusion in the Spirit and Demon World," Koenma explained.

"It does seem to make sense," Kurama agreed.

Angel sighed as she stood up. "Fine, fine. Tell me this horrid name that I'm sure to despise as life goes on."

"What was that?" Yusuke asked.

"Rambling. Consider it the ramblings of an unknown ally."

"Since when did you talk like that?" Alexia asked, realizing that her words weren't usual.

Angel shrugged. "Since I learned that I can." Alexia didn't really react to this; she just stared at her cousin.

"In that case, Angel, you will be referred to as Leanna."

"Leanna, huh? Not too bad . . ."

"Me! Me! What am I?" Alexia asked.

"Keladay."

"What did you say?" Leanna asked. She vividly remembered accidentally calling Alexia something by a name that sounded something like that.

"I said Keladay," Koenma replied. "Is there something wrong with that name?"

The name was very familiar in her mind, but where had it come from? "I thought I had heard it from somewhere."

"Ah. Anyway, rest up for your mission," Koenma stared walking away. "Oh, wait," he said suddenly stopping, "the two of you will have to fight one of the spirit detectives."

"Are you insane!" Keladay said. "Why didn't you tell me I was going to die young!" she asked her cousin.

"Only the good die young," Leanna replied to Keladay. "Fine then, I'll fight anyone you want me to!"

"Hold on a second!" Keladay said as she walked in front of Leanna. "We barely know how to fight! Tsuki didn't really teach us as much as we should know and Aris wasn't really much of a help, let alone Ken'oshi and Sifa did nothing!"

"Who gives a damn? So what if you don't win, its not like they're going to kill us as a result of that."

"You never know! For all I know, they're probably here to-"

"Don't make me rip out your vocal cords!" Leanna cut her off before she could say anymore of her comment.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I shan't udder another sound from whence the sound of thou's voice comes."

Leanna's eye twitched. "Where did you learn that?"

"You."

"When did I say anything like that?" she asked as her eye twitched again.

"Your diary."

"You read my _diary_!"

"Once or twice . . ."

Leanna shook her head and sighed.

"Very nice . . . Can we just get this over with?" Yusuke said.

"I don't want to die young!" Keladay complained.

"Tell me who to fight and I'll fight," Leanna said.

Hiei stepped forward. "I'll fight you," he said to Leanna.

"Hiei! You don't fight girls," Kuwabara said, "it's unfair for them."

"Excuse me!" Leanna and Keladay said together.

"Koenma already stated that we're to fight them," Kurama said. "If neither you nor Yusuke are going to fight Keladay, then I will."

"Then its settled," Koenma said. "Fight somewhere where no innocent humans will be harmed."

"Innocent?" Keladay said. "Right . . . I'm sure half the world's population has already done it!"

Everyone fell to the ground.

"Its true!"

* * *

**_WindEmpress: This is going to be the longer one, I promise. And there will be a bit of blood-shed in the next chapter. This is where things get really intersting._**


	2. Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho  
_Blooded Kin  
__Chapter 2: Surprise Attack!_

**_WindEmpress: I know, it's been nearly a month since I last updated and I'm sorry. I've been working on my other stories and forgot this one existed until Firestar yelled at me the other day._**  
**_Firestar_: Yep, good old me!  
****_WindEmpress_: Yes, good old you. Anyhow, I hope you people aren't to mad about it, so if you aren't, do read the story  
****_Firestar_: What sort of stories have you been working on anyway? o.O AHH! Groudy!  
****_WindEmpress_: (Disturbed) Oh and the character's names are not pronounced the way they look. Keladay (Key-La-Day) and Leanna (Lee-on-a) Weird?  
****_Firestar_: Nopes.  
****_WindEmpress_: Quiet! (Smiles)**

* * *

The seven weary spirit detectives climbed the stairs to the roof of the apartment, safe from any human interaction, along with the two girls they'd just met. Dawn had yet to arrive and it seemed that night would keep for the rest of the day. The stars glimmered in the shadowed skies along with the falcate moon giving enough light to see in the darkness.

As they reached the roof of the apartment, the squabble on who would fight first began. "Kurama, you and that . . . . perv over there can spar first; it would be interesting to see who would win that one," Yusuke said with a bit of amusement.

Keladay looked at Yusuke then began to growl like a dog when he smiled at her. "Who says I _have_ to go first! Who died and made you the leader of us?" she asked rudely. She glowered at him with malevolence thoughts on how to kill him quietly. "And I would like to know why you would like to see us spar first anyway."

Yusuke smiled immorally, "By your behavior, it would look like you'd lose before you could even get within punching distance of Kurama and it would be funny to watch you do so."

Keladay bristled with anger, "Why don't I just take you down now and _prove_ to all of you that I _can_ spar and I _can_ beat the crap out of Yusuke!" She made her way towards him, but Leanna moved in front of her.

"And what would that do, Keladay? Sure, you'd probably beat the living crap out of him ("What! I'm ten times better than her," he says behind her) but there would be no point to it. After you beat Kurama, I give you permission to make him suffer," she said sincerely with a smile. "Now, if you're finished arguing, I'd like to spar first," she said turning towards the open roof; Hiei followed behind her.

"Leanna, are you insane! You'll be dead in a . . . what's it called . . . oh. YOU'LL BE KILLED IN A MILLISECOND!" Keladay called to her cousin.

Leanna looked at her, "Boy, wasn't that a daft moment, Keladay. Don't worry, I pretty sure I won't die today, unless he has a reason to kill me." Before she turned away, she smiled at Keladay, almost a shrewd wicked smile of who-knows-what's-to-come.

"I'll bet you fifty dollars that Hiei will win," Yusuke said as Leanna walked towards the open roof.

Leanna flinched and gyrated around. "And what makes you think that?"

Yusuke smiled again, "Hiei isn't exactly the nicest person to battle with."

She smirked, "I'll keep that in mind when I'm fighting."

Kurama turned to Koenma, "This may not be the wisest idea, Koenma. Possibly, you could call it off and let them fight C class demons; they have yet to even near completion of their training-"

"There's a long history here, Kurama," Koenma interrupted. "Their altered blood isn't something that occurs everyday. There's much more to their story."

Kurama looked at him, "And being the person you are, you won't tell us, will you."

Koenma didn't acknowledge him; instead, he watched Leanna and Hiei as they walked away from them to keep anyone from being wounded.

"Okay, you're going down!" Leanna said a bit too arrogantly.

"Yeah, Shorty," Keladay called from the other side. Leanna scolded her for her stupidity again only to get Keladay to stick her tongue out at her. _Such immaturity!_ Leanna thought as she turned back to Hiei, who looked rather annoyed.

"Heh, heh . . . I don't suppose you're going to be nice about it?"

Hiei looked at her blatantly, "No, what the hell made you think that?"

"Heh, heh . . . just wanted to be sure." As fast as Leanna could allow herself, she charged forward.

_**

* * *

**_

_**WindEmpress: I'm having a burn out right now. Please don't kill me, I just got back from vacation and my creativity has dropped down to nothing.  
**__**Firestar: You've been gone a week and a half!  
**__**WindEmpress: I know, and people need to know what's going on. Sorry. I'll talk to FIRESTAR and we can start from there. Later to y'all!**_


	3. Kick His Ass!

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho  
_Blooded Kin  
Chapter 3: Kick His Ass!_

**_WindEmpress: For those of you who don't know what Sais are, do you remember Electrica? She carries Sais. You know, those dagger lookin' things?  
Firestar: I think they get the point.  
WindEmpress: smiles Heh . . . just wanted to be sure . . ._**

* * *

Hiei watched her hurtle forward and smirked. _Such an idiot_, he thought to himself. He quickly teleported behind her and slashed at her back with his sword. Leanna fell forward as the blood seeped down her back, staining her kimono; she lost her breath for a minute as she fell to the ground.

"Okay . . . so you won't be nice about it," she said standing up.

Hiei laughed, "You really thought I was going to be nice? Get up and really fight."

_Okay, so the method of a surprise attack didn't seem to go too well. What do I do now?_ Leanna smiled at her opponent. "I guess I misjudged you. Here I thought you were such a nice person that you'd go easy on me."

Hiei looked at her. "Very interesting, now surrender and I won't have to make this any worse than it should be," Hiei charged at her again to slash at her shoulder, but she had tried to move away from it and ended up slashing her cheek. Blood trickled down her cheek and went onto her neck.

_An inch more and he'd have sliced my head off,_ she thought. Her mind thought of what to do next: nothing. There wasn't anything _for_ her to do. She clutched her fists together, hoping that she'd die quickly, but she felt something cool and hard in her hands. "Huh?" she said and looked at her fists: two small looking daggers, but there were two smaller blades next to the longest. _Sais?_

Keladay looked at her cousin. "What's going on? Where the fudge did you get those?"

Leanna turned to her. "Hell if I know . . ." She looked back at Hiei and smiled. "My turn!" she said charging at him. Her Sais slashed left and right trying to get at least one hit . . . without killing him, of course.

Hiei was overwhelmed so by her speed that he had forgotten he could teleport. He tried a few times, but she found him, somehow, before he could even attack her. Her attacks kept coming so fast and he didn't even see her send a jolt of lightening at him. He flew backwards and stayed on the ground.

Leanna stopped moving and walked over to him. "Did I overdo it?" she asked peering over him.

Koenma blinked at her.

"Hey! You did it!" Keladay called. "I never doubted you for a minute!"

Kurama looked at her. "Right . . . that's why you said she would die in a millisecond."

"Exactly why I said that to her!"

Yusuke scratched her head. "Damn . . . the both of you are unpredictable!"

Leanna came back and smiled at him. "That's why you shouldn't provoke us. Keladay! You're up!"

Keladay skipped into the center like a little kid getting ice-cream on a hot summer day. Kurama watched her and followed only a minute later.

"Leanna," Koenma asked, "Where's Hiei?"

She smiled and pointed to the knocked-out Hiei off in the corner a safe distance from the battle. "There," she said sweetly.

Koenma just blinked and turned back to Keladay and Kurama.

"You do know that I won't go easy on you either," Kurama said.

Keladay's cheery posture was gone. "You're not?" she said forlornly. She began to fake cry and turned away. "That's not fair!" she said miserably.

Leanna rolled her eyes. "Keladay, you wimp, fight or flee! You chose fight, so FIGHT!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusuke asked idiotically.

She turned to him. "Hey dope, are you on dope? 'Cause you're actin' like it . . . dope."

"Hey! I only had it once! And it was fun!" Keladay said.

Yusuke and Leanna's face went blank.

"I hope you're kidding," Leanna said threateningly.

"Maybe . . . You'll have to find out for yourself," she said with a malevolence grin.

"Just start fighting . . . damn! You two are worse than Botan with her twin sister!" Yusuke said turning his back to them trying to keep his headache from coming.

Leanna looked at him for a minute. "Botan has a twin?"

Keladay looked at Kurama: he had his rose whip out already. "Ah, ha, you're not going to fight with that thing . . . are you?" she asked looking at his whip like it was a rattlesnake ready to strike at any given moment.

Kurama just looked at her, "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with it?" He looked at his weapon to see why she didn't approve of it. Most demons he'd fought with hadn't asked him that . . .

"No, not all," she said as though she could care less about his weapon, but she did. _I hope he misses each time he tries to attack me,_ she thought fearfully.

"Alright then . . ." he lashed out at her with his whip. Keladay cringed and covered her eyes, hoping that it would somehow miss.

There was the strange sound of an unsheathed sword, but nothing hit her. She opened one eyed and looked: somehow, she'd caused a clear barrier to form around herself. Kurama's rose whip had reflected right back at him. He was on the ground, but he wasn't out like Hiei.

"Keladay won?" Kuwabara said.

Leanna turned to him. "Where the hell did you come from?" Oddly, he'd been silent the entire time that she _and_ Keladay had battled. She held up her hand before he could speak. "Don't answer that."

Kurama got up and rubbed his head. "Wow," he said, "if I'd have known you could do that, I wouldn't have battled you."

"Ah! You're-alive! I-thought-I-had-killed-you! Should-I-kill-you-or-let-you-live?" she asked a mile a minute.

Leanna walked over to her and hit her up-side the head. "Shut-up," she said and left.

"Good to see you care! I nearly died!" Keladay retorted back.

Leanna half turned. "Right, you just cringed there, hoping that you'd win that way and it seemed to have worked. I suggest you quit-"

"Damn, you sound like my mother!" Keladay said.

Leanna fully turned around. "Well someone around her has to be mature enough to take care of you people!"

"Well excuse me for trying to have a good time!"

"Did you have a good time with Naraku?"

"What! Eww gross! Wait . . . I only slept with him once and it was good!"

Cringe "That is so wrong!"

"You said it!"

"Well you didn't have to answer to it!"

"Well I did!"

_BANG!_

Leanna and Keladay were on the ground rubbing their heads and Kurama behind them with two rocks in his hands.

"Thank you, Kurama!" Yusuke said towards him.

"Ow," Leanna said standing up, but her head was spinning and she fell back down. "OW! Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Really . . . I'm going to have mental problems . . ." Keladay said.

"Like you didn't already?" her cousin asked.

"Don't start!" Yusuke said aggressively.

"What the hell happened?" Hiei said waking up . . . finally.

Leanna looked at him. "Oh my god, I thought I had killed you!" she said terrified.

He looked at her. "Kill me? Don't make me laugh."

Keladay peered from behind Leanna. "She can't make you laugh . . . but I can with my sick comments!"

"Don't start this again!"

Keladay looked at Leanna and smiled evilly. "Though, I could make some bad comments about you and-"

Leanna broke her off by covering her mouth with her hand.

"Wack two tis a hen," she said behind Leanna's hand.

"Yes, we are."

"Meh . . . didn't hiss ice?"

Leanna nodded absentmindedly.

Kuwabara walked over to them. "You can understand what she's saying?"

Leanna gave him a strange look; a cross between a glare and a frown. "Yes, I can understand her . . . and you're stupidity is showing."

He turned and looked frantically around. "Where . . . I don't see it . . ."

Leanna smiled. "Exactly," she said proudly. Without notice, she leaped backwards and gave a bit of a screech as she fell onto the ground. "You sick little perv! What'd you do that for!"

Keladay had the biggest smirk on her face and the most evil expression. "It's funny to watch you squirm . . ."

She watched her intently with bits of funny revenge and a good way to attack. "Hey, Keladay," she called to her as she shifted to her wolf form. "I challenge you to a fight!"

Keladay yelped and turned around to find a snarling white wolf staring at her. She yelped once more and turned into her tiger form and ran around the area, Leanna following closely behind. As Keladay came around the group for the seven-millionth time, someone stepped in front of her, causing her to skid to a stop. Leanna leaped up into the air and bit on her neck. The tiger yowled and twisted around. She smacked the wolf with her large paws and flung her off. "Don't _do_ that!"

Leanna shook her white pelt. "Why not?" she asked sitting down as her wolf self. "I see it as funny."

"Oh, ha, ha, you and you're philosopher-like talk!"

The wolf cocked her head. "I'm not trying to, but if you see it that way . . ."

"I _know_ where you live . . ."

"Yeah? Well I know where you live."

The white tiger gave a fake gasp. "No . . ."

"Yes . . ."

"No . . . Speaking of which," she said perkily, "where are we staying at?" she asked looking around the area. Leanna rolled her eyes.

"The rooms we put you in when you first came," Kurama said.

"Oh . . . yeah, I forgot about those . . . Hey! Who was the idiot that jumped in front of me?" she asked looking at the group. Yusuke waved his hand at her: she gave him the half-eyes. "Oh, you are so dead."

Leanna smiled. "Did I also give her permission to kick you're ass?"

"What's with all you're cussing now?" her cousin asked.

She shrugged her furry shoulders. "It's not like I haven't done that before."

Keladay looked at her. "Done what?"

"Curse, you idiot!"

"Are you sure?"

Leanna gave her the half eyes now.

_**Bang!**_

Keladay fell to the ground. "Ouch . . . did you have to hit me with that rock? Hey, where did you get that rock from anyway!"

Leanna smiled. "I don't know. It must have fallen from the sky."

Keladay let out a yell (more like a roar since she is still in her tiger form), but was cut-short when Leanna smacked her with her paw. Yusuke started laughing while Hiei and Kurama smirked (Kuwabara doesn't have a clue as to what was going on). It was quite strange to see a tiger getting hit by a wolf.

Koenma sighed. "I sure hope the two of you get along better than this usually," he said in an irked voice.

The two cousins looked at each other. "We're just foolin' around," Leanna said with a smile.

"Yep, 'cause that's what we do!" she said giving Leanna a high-five.

Koenma sighed again. _These two are bound to be unstable_.

"So what do we do now?" Keladay asked.

Leanna noticed that the sky had lightened up. She turned around and found a pink sky on the eastern horizon. The day was beginning again and with it would bring new thoughts and new adventures for them. She popped back to her human form and watched as the sun rose in the sky.

_

* * *

_

_Leanna felt as though she was falling. Everything around her was a blur before it all came into focus. Keladay, who appeared right next to her, looked surprised. Everything around them was . . . perfect._

"_Are we . . . dead?" she asked._

"_I don't think so . . ." She trailed off when she saw what was in front of her: a little girl near a black dragon and a . . . phoenix? The little girl, from what they could see, had long brown hair and seemed to be wearing a white kimono, but her sash was a light blue. The dragon looked at them and lifted its head and gave a screeching call, along with the phoenix._

"_What's going on?" Keladay asked without taking her eyes off them._

"_I don't know . . ."_

_The phoenix leaped into the air as fast as a flash of lightening bolt, the dragon followed, but slower. All that was left was the girl with her back to them. Leanna started towards her, but . . ._

"_Wake up . . . come on! We've got stuff to do!" said a voice in the sky._

_The little girl started to run away._

"_No wait!"_

* * *

"Come back!" Leanna said, tossing in her sleep.

"I'm right here, you dolt!" Keladay said hitting Leanna in the head.

"Ow!" she said opening her eyes and putting her hands on her head.

Keladay put her hands on her hips. "Its about time! When I came in here, you were thrashing like . . ."

Leanna's glare caused her to stop. "Don't finish that." She rubbed her head where Keladay had hit her. "What's so important that you have to go and wake me up by hitting me?"

"Well . . . considering that the only clothes we have are shredded kimonos, I thought we should go shopping."

Leanna looked at her. "You woke me up . . . to see if I wanted to go shopping . . . Wait . . . Where did you get the money."

Keladay grinned.

"AHHH! I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"You went to the corner . . . and SOLD YOURSELF!"

"No! I did no such thing!"

"Then how did you get it?"

She grinned again. "I had to ask a few strangers . . . I told them I was an orphan and had no money for food or shelter. A few were kind enough to give me hundred dollar bills to leave them alone."

"You mean that you followed them and nagged them."

She nodded. "Annoyance can go a long way. Now, are you coming?"

Leanna smiled and nodded. So far, things were starting to look up.

_**

* * *

**_

_**WindEmpress: Record time! I finished it in two days! Go me!  
**__**Firestar: (not here)  
**__**WindEmpress: It seems so lonely now that she's gone for the week. (sighs)**_


	4. They're Alive

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Blooded Kin**_  
Chapter 4: "They're Alive . . ."_

**_WindEmpress: School is back in session, Firestar is back, and I've got a hundred more story plot ideas for my fanfics and stories!  
_****_Firestar: As if you needed anymore, you've still got a hundred more to finish! Why don't you FINISH them before you think of anymore?  
_**_**WindEmpress: That's just me, I can't help it.  
**__**Firestar: Oh boy . . .**_

* * *

"Where do you two think you're going?" Kurama asked as he found them stepping out the door. It was around noon but the sun was nowhere to be seen and the sky was a profound, shadowy blue illuminating up more towards the east; a thunderstorm was on its way. Few birds were singing off in the distance, a kingfisher, a skylark, and a redwing, making the area full of sounds of life.

Leanna smiled her guiltless smile, which had gotten her out of a few appalling messes when she was younger, "We were going off to be girls and find some clothes to wear instead of these bloody, threadbare, soiled kimonos for something better and maybe a little more contemporary." There was a bit of a malicious tone to her voice; she had been a bit troubled to find that she hadn't taken anything with her from her former home. "We really didn't have much time to figure out what was going to happen to us, so we don't have anything else to wear." Both Keladay and Leanna had done their best to make their kimonos look a little less outlandish by taking fabric from the sleeves and sash; it still looked peculiar, but it was better than before.

Kurama had heard the unpleasant tone to her voice, flinched as she spoke in that tenor. "I'm sorry," he said he could only imagine what they had been going through (and yet they were still happy), "We're just worried about these demons that are running around and your safety. I think someone should go with you . . ." He turned around but stopped up as he felt someone grab his arm, he turned to find Keladay holding him back, he was taken by surprise that her once nails had turned to talons of a demon.

"Don't," Leanna said with another tone in her voice (maybe trepidation?), "We'll be fine, we can take care of each other, and we are demons you know." Did Leanna appear apprehensive, or was it just the light in the area? Her muscles seemed rigid, almost ready to take action if anything transpired them to peril. Leanna _was_ more mature and accountable than her cousin might be during this time, not to mention, she'd probably know what to do if they were in any danger. "Please, we've decided that maybe we should go unaccompanied, due to all that's happened these passed few weeks; our kin is dead, we're in an unknown world, and we erudite that we are demons: we need time to talk to each other."

Keladay looked at Leanna, still holding onto Kurama, with a perplexing look of confusion, "Wow!" she said, "I didn't understand anything you've said the entire day!" She tried to smile, but established it hard to do so; she gave in after her fifth challenge to stare at the ground. They both seemed so distraught it was problematical to think they would ever be happy once more.

Kurama sighed, "Alright, Leanna, I trust that you will alert us if you are in any danger and Keladay...stay out of trouble." Keladay let go of Kurama's arm to stare up at him with a face that said she wouldn't generate any calamities.

"Thanks, Kurama, if they ask where we are, just tell that that we taking care of incomplete business and not to worry about us, that's the _last_ thing we need right now," Leanna said as she stepped out the entry with Keladay following closely behind; as soon as they were outside, they bolted down the road. Kurama blinked, _that was eccentric_, he thought.

Leanna and Keladay ran down the road until they came to the downtown area of the city, never even breaking a sweat as they raced through the streets, away from idiots, and practically everyone. They stopped at the entrance of a building they had not yet looked at to look at each other. "What was all that about?" Keladay asked her cousin after a few seconds of time.

Leanna looked at her, "Last night I had a dream about a little girl who looked like...me and you, and a dragon and a phoenix. I'm losing my mind! I don't understand what's going on anymore! We've lost everything we once cherished..." Leanna sank down next to the wall and began to cry, she didn't care that people were watching her, nor did she want to care about the people she'd met during this time. She wanted to go back home and live life as it should have...or is this how life was supposed to be for them?

Keladay had been taken by surprise as her cousin sank down and cried, and this dream...she had had the same exact same dream about the girl, the phoenix, and the dragon. Without thinking, she slapped Leanna across the face as hard as she could manage; Leanna was stunned into silence and immobility, "What the hell, you've gone into an emotional break down; I thought you were brave and strong and here you are crying? What happened to Angel, the girl who wasn't afraid of the basement when we heard strange noises in the middle of the night when we were little? What happened to the Angel that was always ready to find an adventure in the reeds where snakes flourished and god know what else? You're not losing your mind; I had the same exact dream!" Suddenly, she had a plan to get Leanna back to her typical self; she started giggling only to break out in laughter, "Oh God . . . this is hysterical!" she said through her laughter.

Leanna glared at her through her tears, "What are you laughing at?" she asked amid sobs; she sounded so dejected and piteous as she did so and that only caused Keladay to laugh harder.

"Oh, this is awesome; I wish I had a camera to show the guys back at the apartment: Leanna in an Emotional Break Down! This is hysterical!" she stole a glance at her cousin and found that the tears had vanished to be substituted with an immorality glower by Leanna. She stopped laughing to offer her hand out to Leanna, "It's good to have you back," she said as Leanna took her hand and stood up. "I was afraid you'd stay like that for the entire day...we'll talk about this later."

Leanna nodded and whipped the last of her tears on her arm to smile, "Yeah, right now let's go have some fun." They walked into the building, still ignoring the sign, pushed the doors open and found themselves in the one and only place they liked to shop. Leanna jumped up and down saying "Yea, Hot Topic, Hot Topic, Hot Topic!" and raced forward with Keladay following closely behind. They both split up to seek out their own clothes.

* * *

"Hah, check this out!" Leanna said as they walked out of the store with huge bags of clothes, Leanna pulled out a black choker with spikes around it, much like a dog collar. She had forgotten her emotional break down and had been as hyper as ever, Keladay was happy that she had slapped her like she did, otherwise they wouldn't have had such a superb time together. Leanna put the choker on her neck and smiled at her cousin, who laughed.

"It suits you, it looks like a dog collar!" she said laughing; Leanna joined her shortly after. Keladay pulled out her own black choker with a cat hanging down on a minute, slim chain. "This fits me too, doesn't it?" she asked with a smile.

Leanna nodded, "Yes, I think it fits you rather well." They both began to walk down the road, still in their soiled kimonos, talking and laughing elatedly as though nothing could change that. They went into a three story mall and found much more clothes for sale. Leanna found herself in a Harley Davidson store buying a few clothes while Keladay went to JC Penny buying some interesting clothes (Leanna even followed). Amazingly, they still had $200 left (right now, I'm too tired to try to convert) by the time they went home with a great many bags together. Both of them were laughing as they walked in.

"Did you see the guy staring at you where what's-his-face's sword stabbed you? His face was white as a ghost because he thought you were dead!" Keladay said laughing as they went up the stairs and into their own rooms. Kurama looked up from the book he was reading to listen to their approach, Yusuke was sleeping, Kuwabara was staring at the wall (no surprise), and Hiei had been meditating only to look up and watch the two girls.

Leanna smiled, "You think that's bad, there was a guy staring at your . . . chest." Leanna made a face as she spoke, "That was so wrong, he only turned away when I caught him."

Keladay stopped dead, "Whoa! That's wrong and gross." She began walking again when something else hit her, "Oh, there was also a guy checking you out, he was giving you the eye." This time, Leanna stopped dead.

"What? Ahh! This is bad, let's stop talking about this!" she followed Keladay up the stairs to go into her own room. As she unloaded her clothes from the bags, she began to decide which ones would be best for demon fighting and sparring and which ones would be good for everyday things. Keladay came into her room saying, "Don't tell me you're organizing your clothes too?" Leanna only nodded at her comment and began to hum a tune. Keladay followed only to start singing the song.

"Who can say where the road goes?" they sang together, "Where the day flows, only time. And who can say if your love grows as your heart chose, only time." They sang the rest of the song; only when they ended did Leanna find another.

"Love . . . Emotion . . . Feelings . . . Emotion . . . Don't be afraid to be weak. Don't be proud to be strong, just look into your heart, my friend; that will be the return to yourself, the return to innocence."

Keladay joined, "The return to innocence. And if everyone starts to laugh, if you must then start to cry, be yourself, don't try, just believe in destiny. Don't care what people say, just follow your own ways. Don't give up and give it a chance: the return to innocence."

They both stopped and started laughing again at their sudden happiness: songs were the only thing they had to make them smile now a day and they used them a lot. Leanna finished putting her clothes on the hangers she had been endowed with and placed them in the closet; she began walking out of the room with her cousin following her once more. As they went down the stairs, Leanna suddenly stopped causing Keladay to run into her saying "What'd you do that for?" Leanna turned around and put a finger to her mouth asking her to be silent. She pointed down the stairs where the others were: it was dead silent. "They've been listening to us," Leanna whispered as quietly as she could manage.

"OH GOD!" Keladay said but stopped short as Leanna put her hand over her mouth saying, "Shut up, you idiot!" Leanna was cut short when Kurama said, "Its alright, we already know your there." Leanna dropped her hand to say, "Figures," in a submitting voice.

"Figures, what sort of figures?" Keladay asked, jokingly, only until she realized what she'd just said, "Figures! Ah, figures as in those _naked_ figures!" She put her hands onto her head and shook it madly as though trying to clear the image from her head.

"It's a figure of speech!" Leanna said trying to get her to calm down.

"See, see, see, _see_! You _are_ talking about _those_ kinds of figures!" She pointed to her cousin, who was now glaring wickedly at her, as she spoke. Keladay's chastisement was a strike to the cranium by her dearest cousin to be knocked down to the next step on her bum with a thud. "Serious brain damage here!" she said to Leanna.

"Oh, right, as if you don't already have brain damage?" Leanna said with a smile as she helped Keladay up. She started laughing as she spoke, "I guess we have to laugh at each other's pain to keep living, huh?" Keladay smiled and nodded in agreement. They both went down the stairs, together, to look at the people who had been listening to them, "Dare I ask _why_ you were listening to us?" Leanna asked the group.

None of them spoke at first, then Kurama spoke up, "Kind of hard not to hear you, its been rather quiet since you left and it was rather boring because of that."

"I might add that you two have very nice singing voices," Yusuke said with a matter-of-factly voice.

Leanna and Keladay turned to each other, both of them had a look of worry on their face. Kurama changed the subject, "Did you two have fun?"

They both nodded, "Yes," Keladay answered, "We found a lot of people staring at us and it was funny to see their expressions because some of them looked worried and other looked funny because we looked like ghosts carrying bags." She stopped and thought about that representation, she laughed. "That would be funny to see; a ghost carrying shopping bags," she laughed harder this time; Leanna gave a bit of a hidden smirk. Keladay suddenly stopped laughing and Leanna looked up; both of them turned to the window. "You felt that, didn't you?" Keladay asked Leanna.

"Yeah, that force like thing? What the hell was that?" she asked Keladay, who could only shrug her shoulders. "Oh, well, maybe it was just one of those unexplained things."

Keladay turned back to the guys, who were now all staring at them, and blinked, "What did I do this time?"

"Isn't it strange that the two of you can practically feel the same thing without telling each other?" Kurama asked in an apprehensive voice.

Leanna blinked, "Why do you say that? We've always had that, its just something that happens to us."

"Only when the two of you are together it seems to happen," Hiei asked, "sounds odd to me."

Keladay looked at the faces of them, "What are you trying to say?"

Leanna began to see where this was going and laughed, "That's good, its almost funny, Kurama, but that is _highly_ doubtful."

Hiei looked at her, "Oh, then why do the two of you know what the other is going to say or have the same comment each time you speak or why the two of you felt the same 'force' at the exact same time or why the two of you look alike?"

"This is ridiculous! Its practically impossible! How the hell did you come to that conclusion: just because we look a bit alike, because we finish each other's sentences, because we felt the same 'force'?" She ignored the fact that they both shared the same dream last night.

"Then tell me why the two of you shared the same dream?"

Leanna was dazed, "How do you know about that?"

"I'm telepathic, remember?"

Keladay began to see where this was going, "Wait, you don't mean that you think . . ."

"It seems that way," Kurama replied.

Leanna and Keladay looked at each other, could it be true? The force came back again, but it was stronger this time, causing both of them to fall to their knees and clutch their heads. Everything was black, but both of them saw something fiery off in the distance and a black outline of something black and a sound . . . wing beats. Once the vision was gone, Keladay woke up to find that Kurama was standing over her, She jumped and moved backwards to hit her head on the wall, "Ow, as if I needed anymore brain damage."

"Are you alright?" Kurama asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. That was so weird . . . Leanna? Where's Leanna?" she asked looking around. Kurama pointed towards where she was at, she was still out.

* * *

"_Come on, wake up!" said a voice next to her. _

_She was too tired, too sick actually, to get up and see this person. She wanted to see this person; she was very close to them and was the only person she wanted to see. "I can't . . . I'm too tired . . ."_

"_Come on, don't you know how much I risk coming here? At least look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

_Leanna didn't see anymore; why did those voices sound so familiar? The vision shifted again, she had already seen the dragon and the phoenix, to a clearing in the forest . . ._

* * *

Leanna leapt awake and clutched her head with a scream; she had broken out in a sweat with tears running down her face. Everyone turned to her, but Hiei moved to her first, "What happened."

"Everywhere . . . death was everywhere . . . blood, bodies, heads, arms, and screams . . . they want me to stop it . . . make it end . . . pain, fear, anger . . . burns, slashes, bites . . . someone called to me . . . a familiar voice . . . in distress . . ." She stopped and looked at Keladay, "They're alive . . . they're both alive . . ."

Keladay's eyes were wide, "You mean . . ."

"I know where they are . . . we have to go now."

"Now?"

Leanna nodded, "Now."

_**

* * *

**_

_**WindEmpress: I'm working on the next chapter right now!  
**__**Firestar: Now things will get REALLY interesting.  
**__**Both: Till then!**_


	5. Bad vibes

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Blooded Kin**_  
Chapter 5: Bad Vibes_

_**WindEmpress: Can't talk, got to write.  
**__**Firestar: o.O**_

"Are you sure about this?" Hiei asked as Leanna put her long hair into a pony tail where she'd been when she'd woken up from her vision. She had changed to a black pair of pants, where parts of her legs were showing though open marks shaped like diamonds and outlined in iridescent blue tied at the top and bottom of each diamond. Her shirt was an equally blue tank top that she had gotten on her shopping trip with Keladay.

She turned to him and nodded, "I'm sure . . . I'm sorry I screamed when I first woke up."

"Stop saying you're sorry," Kurama said, "there's no reason for it."

"You should see her when she says something wrong, she'll apologize until you think you're head will blow off," Keladay remarked as she looked at Leanna, who could simply smile.

"Where is this place anyway?" Yusuke asked walking into the room with his arms behind his back. Keladay, wearing the same outfit but had pink instead of blue, came up and poked his belly; Yusuke glared at her.

"Its near the forest where we first came out of the well. I'm sure of it; I could smell everything around me to know where it was at." _I just hope that what I saw wasn't true . . ._

Keladay moved over to her cousin, "Don't worry, I'm sure what you saw was just a dream or something. Come on; let's go before we can't see the hands in front of our faces." Keladay was right, it was around five in the afternoon and the sun was already setting. Leanna nodded and started out the door but stopped as a girl with a familiar scent ran past.

"Keladay! Come on! Its that girl!" she raced away before Keladay could think. The others were stunned and followed.

"Leanna! Wait up!" Keladay called after her as the guys raced passed her.

Leanna ignored them and raced after the girl at a fast sprint; _I'm not going to get anywhere in this form!_ She leapt into the air and shifted her wolf form; the scent of the girl becoming stronger and Leanna's ability to run face became much easier, almost too easy. She was had the girl in her sight in seconds and pounced onto her back, but was flung backwards onto the ground as a bolt of lightening hit her. She got up again and charged forward at full throttle and something flew passed her to leap at the girl: the girl was down. As she approached and slowed, she found a white tiger holding down the girl: Keladay. The girl was struggling to get up as Leanna shifted back to her human form, "Stop, we don't want to hurt you. Keladay, let her up," she said to the tiger, which obeyed and stood. The girl was still on the ground but she began to stand, slowly as though she were afraid of what might happen. "Its alright," Leanna said kindly, "I promise to you that I won't hurt you."

The girl's head quickly turned towards; Leanna jumped back at the look of this girl. She had Keladay's blue eyes, Leanna's body, and both their hair color, it was like staring at the reflection in the mirror. The girl had the same reaction and jumped back, Keladay followed shortly after.

"Leanna?" Keladay whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Who is this? Its like I'm looking at a younger . . . us."

Leanna moved towards the girl, who was sitting on her knees, and looked at her, "What is your name?" she asked the girl.

"I don't know," she said at first but thought better of it, "Star, call me Star."

"That's a pretty name," Leanna said, "I'm called Leanna and that person over there is Keladay. Where did you learn to send a bolt of lightening like that?"

"She _what_? I thought we were the only ones who could do that!" Keladay said.

Star shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know; it just happens whenever I'm scared. Did I hurt you?" she asked in a worried voice.

Leanna smiled, "No, I'm alright. Do you know where you came from?"

She shook her head, "I don't remember anything, I just remember running away." She dusted off her light blue dress when the rest of the group came; she hid behind Leanna.

"Are you two okay?" Yusuke asked.

They both nodded.

"Its alright," Leanna said to the scared girl, "These are my friends, they won't hurt you." Star peeked around Leanna's shoulder and crawled away from her to stand up; she moved much like a cat. The group was taken by surprise much like Keladay and Leanna had done.

"She looks . . . Just like you both," Kurama said.

Star ignored him and turned back to Leanna and Keladay, "Can I come with you? I have no where else to go and I'm afraid and alone." There were tears welling up in her eyes. "Please, I'm so afraid!"

Leanna looked to Keladay for help. Keladay sighed, "Sure, why not, that is, until we find your family, okay?"

The girl nodded and hugged the both of them, taking both Leann and Keladay by surprise. "I promise I won't be a burden, I promise I won't cause any trouble and if I do-"

Leanna silenced her, "If you do, we'll just reprimand you," she smiled happily, "I'm sure you'll be have though." She patted the girl on the head and stood up, her knees protesting, and stiffening up, causing her to fall back to the ground: everyone laughed. She was happy to cause a bit of laughter for everyone; Leanna followed in their laughter but stopped as she caught the scent and froze in place, Keladay followed shortly after, catching the scent of the approaching strangers. Before either of them could react, something hit them on the side of the head, knocking all of them out.

* * *

Keladay woke to find herself in a clearing surrounded by trees and the sky as black as . . . well, night. The moon was glaring off the surface of something only a foot in front of her. Keladay reached for it and found it was had a smooth surface and felt of glass; it was an orb with moving clouds in it. Out of nowhere a serpent-like dragon (those Japanese dragons that you see) moved through the clouds within the orb, the dragon was black with red eyes. Another dragon orb was found only five inches from the other, blue dragon; another with a frosty blue and white; another with electric yellow . . . these were _elemental_ dragon orbs, she realized as she began to pick up two more to place them in a silk bag. Leanna and the others were no where to be seen, Keladay sighed and placed the bag in her pocket.

* * *

Hiei woke up with a roaring headache and the sense that someone had control over his body when he tried to move and found himself immobile; he couldn't move his legs or his arms and found Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara but the other three were missing. He heard movement coming towards him, something large and . . . hissing? He looked up and found a black dragon crawling towards him on powerful legs.

"What the hell have you done with Leanna and her cousin?" he asked the creature.

"Oh, is that her name?" the dragon asked. He seemed rather serious sounding, as though he _wanted_ to know her name. A large phoenix flew from behind him and landed next to the dragon. "Have you found them?" the dragon asked.

The fiery bird shook its head, "I cannot find either of them," he looked towards Hiei, the only one who had woken up. "How sweet, it seems that their little friend is worried about them."

The dragon glared at him along with Hiei; the phoenix shrank back a little. The dragon began to walk away, with the phoenix following behind him when Hiei tried to speak but found that everything was going black again.

* * *

Keladay began walking in the forest, following the faint scent of Leanna, towards the deeper part. She found Leanna sitting at the edge of the tree, knees drawn up as though she were in deep thinking. Keladay walked up to her, "Hey, Leanna, what's up?"

Leanna looked at her, "What's up with you? You're cheery when we're in a part of the forest, all by ourselves, with two other insane demons bent on killing us. What do you think is up?"

"You sound a little . . . erratic, what caused _other_ than the demons?"

Leanna looked at her, "Since when did you learn to speak like that? Wait . . . don't answer that." She pointed towards another clearing, but this one was rather small. Keladay went forward, towards the place where Leanna had indicated, and found a gruesome sight: bodies torn apart with missing limbs or heads, blood illuminating in the moonlight, and weapons bent and broken. "They are the ones who called for help; they were demon fighters." Leanna's approach had been silent, causing Keladay to jump as she has spoken.

"Don't do that!"

"You're as jumpy as a newborn kitten!"

"Well, yeah! I _am_ a tiger demon!"

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble as something approached; Leanna and Keladay looked at each other, "Uh, oh . . ." But before they could see what it was, the rumbling stopped and two people stepped out of the forest; one was shorter than the other, she shorter one had spiked black hair, while the other had blonde hair, and the shorter one seemed a bit more acute. Something seemed rather familiar about them.

Keladay looked to Leanna and found her staring at the shorter one. She took a step towards them, then two, and then stopped. Her voice was shaky as though she were uncertain, "Matt? Derek?" Keladay looked from the shorter one to the taller one. The shorter one looked a lot like Matt and the taller one looked exactly like Derek. No, she was wrong and Leanna was right, this _was_ their missing relatives!

"Leanna, I thought they were dead!" Keladay called to her, Leanna only nodded.

"Dead, you thought us dead! We barely managed to stay _alive_! That home we lived in was possessed by the devil himself!" Matt, the shorter one, said fiercely.

"I'm sorry!" Leanna cried, "You were missing and everything was going wrong! If had known you were alive I would have searched for you! But we were forced from the house!" Leanna had been approaching her brother and her cousin as she had spoken; she was now in front of Matt, who was now five inches taller than her. She embraced him saying she was sorry as she did so; the boy was frozen, as though she had placed him under a curse.

"Attack her, you idiot!" Derek hissed to his cousin in the most sadistic way.

At first, he had seemed to looked bewildered as he tried to move but found himself immobile. "Wench! She's placed me under a spell!" But he knew he was wrong, he _knew_ she hadn't learned all that she was capable of within a few days.

Derek transformed again and went at Leanna and Matt, but Keladay intercepted, "You'll have to get through me first!" But before Keladay could stop him, he attacked Leanna, sending her to the ground almost taking her brother with her if he hadn't seen it coming. Keladay moved to Leanna and helped her up, finding blood falling down her back once more.

"But why?" Leanna asked as Keladay helped her, "You are my brother and will always remain so." Her voice had the deepest hurt in it. Keladay looked from Matt to Leanna and back again, sure, there had been some petty fights when they were younger (and even after) but this was ridiculous! She had known that Derek would just _love_ to start a fight with all three of them, but to get Matt to go against them? It was insanity!

"Sister?" Matt spat as though it were a cuss word, "I never had a sister and I never shall!" He went towards Leanna, talons outstretched to kill. Leanna took a step back as something darted in front of her and threw her brother aside. There stood none other than Hiei.

"Thought you could hold me down with your useless paralysis spells?" Hiei asked as the boy began to stand. Leanna went to go towards him, but Hiei stopped her before she could get any closer.

"Please, let me to him!" Leanna pleaded, "He is my brother, and I cannot let him be harmed!"

Hiei spun to face her, "And what good would you be to him if you were dead?"

There was a gentle chuckle from the two boys in front of them. Derek spoke with a seething voice, "They would do us _much_ good dead. Always taking the glory when we should have been the better."

Matt took over, "Kept together even before the madness came, always . . . _together_ . . . never alone."

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" Hiei asked.

"_We_ have always been together," Leanna said, "You, me, Keladay, and Derek; weren't we always together?" Matt seemed to be listening again; Leanna continued, "I can remember all the days you would talk of flying away on a dragon's wing, away from all the trouble's of home and school, daily life, and anything else that seemed to bother you."

Matt could tell that she was speaking from the bottom of her hear. Could it be that she may just be his sister? He shook his head, "You are a liar and a demon living solely to destroy all that you once knew!"

"No!" Leanna cried, her voice becoming angrier as she continued to speak, "I never wanted to destroy anything or anyone! _You_ are the one who wishes it destroyed!_ You_ were the one who killed all the innocent people, _you_ were the one who tried to kill my friends, and it was _you_ who tried to kill me and your cousin!"

"Ignore her diminutive lies!" Derek called to him as Matt began to realize all that he had done. "She is trying to mess with your head!"

"As if we haven't heard that before!" Keladay called. Hiei had moved to stand behind Leanna, who had no clue that he had moved from his place in front of her.

"Shut up!" Derek said with a bored tone of voice. He placed his hands on the back of his head; he was getting messy with this. Keladay took advantage of this, transforming into her tiger form, to leap at him and land with full force; the force of her attack knocked him out cold.

"Leanna! Let's get this over with!" Keladay called as she began to drag her cousin's body towards the trees. Suddenly, Derek transformed into his demon form and began attacking Keladay mercilessly. Leanna broke away from her brother and raced to Keladay to find that Matt too was going to fight her. He chuckled and transformed into a colossal black dragon. "Leanna?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got a bad feeling about this."


	6. 750!

Disclaimer: I do **_NOT_** own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho  
**Blooded Kin**_  
Chapter 6: 750!_

**_WindEmpress: I just realized that I have a very interesting style of writing…  
Firestar: nice . . ._**

Star awoke after a dream she had of four people, two boys and two girls, fighting each other. (WindEmpress: Oh, yeah, Star has a vital role for Leanna and Keladay later on . . . and she _so_ cute!) The dream had been so weird because she felt every gash they inflicted on each other and felt the blood run down their body. It was as though they were all connected; even the people fighting each other felt the other's pain as they attacked each other. Before she had awakened, she remembered that the males were winning; the white wolf in the black dragon's mouth with blood flowing down her fur and the phoenix carrying the tiger high into the sky. Of course, she had seen the person who had stopped the wolf from attacking, but he couldn't move. She stood up a bit too fast and found herself in a daze of stars, causing her to laugh like a drunkard for no reason.

Kurama had awakened to the sound of the child's laughter and found that Yusuke and Kuwabara were also in the area, but Leanna, Keladay, and Hiei were all missing again; not only that, but he couldn't move his body, but here was this girl, standing with no problem, as though there was nothing holding her back. Something was surely going on . . .

Leanna thrashed in the dragon's fangs, but as she did, she began to lose more blood in the struggle, causing her to become weaker; Keladay was no better, up in the sky, she was flailing as the phoenix carried her into the sky, yelling "Put me down, you damned chicken!" Leanna closed her eyes and summoned a bolt of lightening from the clouds, which gathered at breakneck speeds, and shocked the phoenix. They fell from the sky and into the trees; that was more preferable because Derek wanted to take her higher until she would die. Luckily, they had only been above the trees, so Keladay was safe to land on her paws in a tree.

Keladay landed safely in the tree on all fours; Derek hadn't been so lucky, he landed with a sickening crack and shifted back to his human state. She leapt down to the ground and moved towards him to find he was alive, just a broken leg, arm, and some other frivolous bones. He would be safe where he was at, which was in the cover of the forest away from the battle. She turned to Leanna and Matt; it was time to finish this brawl. Keladay raced towards the dragon and sank her fangs and talons into his front, left leg; she could taste the metallic scented blood rushing into her mouth, making her raged that this was blood that was close to her own that she was tasting. The dragon lifted his leg to brush her away, but Keladay did the same as Leanna had and sent a bolt of lightening onto the dragon's head: he was dazed. She sent down another with the same effect and she was beginning to tire. With the rest of her spared energy, she put it all into another bolt of lightening; the dragon released his grip on Leanna's body and his own fell to the ground. Keladay raced over to Leanna as her body landed on the ground, blood-staining the grass around her crimson.

The grip on Kurama's body weakened, letting him rise from the ground; Yusuke and Kuwabara awoke at once as the spell disappeared. Star had been watching a butterfly fly around the clearing and chased after it; she caught it in her hands, gently holding it and aware of keeping her hands from the wings, she moved to Kurama. "Lookie, I caught a butterfly," she said opening her hands to reveal the butterfly that she carried. It was a Papilio Demetrius, which Kurama specified quickly. The body of the fragile insect was all black with thin antenna just as dark, the wings were black with small white lines where the butterfly's veins showed, and a circle of red was on the forewing of the butterfly. It fluttered its wings for a second and stayed in the little girl's hand. Kurama nodded and looked around to find that Keladay, Leanna, and Hiei were still not within the area, "Where's Hiei and the other two?"

Yusuke stood up to look about the area and he too realized that three were missing, "Good question." He rubbed his head as though that would make his headache go away. Kuwabara did the same, but he didn't speak, he just looked about the area in confusion. "Who are you?" Yusuke asked the girl; he had forgotten since he had been knocked out.

The girl smiled and watched the butterfly flutter out of her hands, "My name's Star." She looked around the area as though something was wrong. "There's something going on . . . something I _don't_ like." Star continued to look around, as though to make sure whatever was bothering her wasn't around. Suddenly she dropped to the ground with her eyes becoming blurry and began to whisper in a different voice. "_The poison . . . it courses through my blood . . . I can't breathe . . . I can't think . . . Everything's dying . . . Going away . . . I'm dying . . . dying . . . dying . . ._" Her hands gripped her head as a support to her sanity. Her voice changed again into a deeper voice, "_Kill her . . . Kill her . . . Kill her . . . KILL HER! KILL HER! KILL HER_!" She was screaming the words as shecontinued her chant. Kurama knew that someone was trying to possess her and leapt to his feet and shook her: she stopped instantly. Her eyes filled with tears of fear when she burst out crying on Kurama's shoulder. "I was so scared! Someone kept yelling at me to kill . . . to kill . . ." She stopped thinking that if she said the name someone would surely kill her.

"To kill who, Star?" Yusuke asked finally understanding what was happening.

Star stopped sobbing and looked at Kurama when she whispered, "Kill the twins . . . the Taiyo twins." Her little body began to shake in fear. She continued whispering, "He said that he'd come for them . . . and he'd take them . . ."

Kurama looked at her with doubt. _The Taiyo twins disappeared in 1605 and no one has seen them since. Could it be that they've resurfaced? And who would want them dead?_ Kurama thought as he looked at the girl. "Come on, we have to find our missing trio," he said standing up.

"Leanna, wake up! Wake up!" Keladay cried to her cousin who was lying in a puddle of her blood. It didn't look good; the wounds were becoming impure. "Damn you, Leanna, why won't you wake up!" Keladay cried as her fist hit the ground in a fury. She was beginning to get angry that everything was going wrong. _What the hell did Leanna and I do to make them attack us anyway!_

There was a gentle chuckling over by the dragon; Matt was still in his dragon form, but his body had not recovered from the bolt she'd sent down to him. "I've tainted her blood with the poison that was given to me. She only has a few more minutes to live." He chucked once more in delight.

Keladay lost it and shifted at breakneck speeds to her tiger form, "Damn you fuckin' dragon! Damn you to hell!" She began to slash at his face with all the force she had left in her body. "She was your sister, how _dare_ you take her life!" Blood raced down the dragon's face and Keladay's paws that were once pure white were now blood red. Hiei could only stand dumbfounded as Keladay slashed at the dragon's face. Though its talons were strong, it seemed that Keladay's urge for revenge was stronger. Kurama arrived shortly after to witness Keladay's rage.

"Keladay, stop it!" Star said quietly. "Stop it. Stop it," she began to cry louder and louder with each call, "Stop it, stop it, stop it stop it!" Keladay finally stopped at the girl's desperate calls and found her white paws stained red; the dragon's scales were bleeding, but none of the attacks would cause scars or anything major. Star began to sob again; she'd gone through so much in so little time. Keladay came back to her senses and shifted back to her human form, she knew what it was like to discover how bad your life really was going to be.

Hiei too came back to his senses and raced over to Leanna; her wounds were not only infected with the poison but her eyes were beginning to dull, her heartbeat was beginning to fade with it. "Kurama, we've got a problem!"

"As if we don't have enough already," Yusuke said trying to calm the hysteric Star.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Leanna's dying!"

Kurama was taken aback; Star had somehow gotten Leanna's thoughts as the poison had entered her bloodstream. He raced over to Leanna as quickly as he could to find that she was slowly dying. "What do we do?"

"Move out of the way," said a voice from behind. Once they turned, they found Genkai who had come out of no where.

"What can you do, old lady!" Keladay snapped in her harshest tone yet. Her eyes seemed to flare with anger again, but she calmed the flame with the thought of Leanna actually living.

Genkai didn't look at Keladay as she spoke, "There are many things that I can do that I wouldn't even think to teach you." She extended her hands over Leanna's body, which was now motionless. Her hands began to glow with spirit energy forming.

"Hey, are you saying something about me!" Keladay asked irately.

Kurama turned to her, "Don't lose your temper just yet . . . you're just as bad as Yusuke." His emerald green eyes returned to Leanna's only to come face to face with Hiei.

"You do know that Keladay likes it when you say stuff like that?" Hiei asked in a bit of an aggravated tone. His gaze moved towards Keladay, Kurama's eyes moving towards her, and glared. Keladay had the starry eyes as she stared at Kurama. "See what I mean?" Kurama didn't answer.

Leanna's eyes fluttered open seeing people all around her when suddenly "LEANNA!" and she felt something large pounce on her. "Ouch . . ." she said quietly as her cousin hugged her to death.

"I would be careful with her," Genkai said, "She's injured her shoulder blades somewhat and her back." Leaning towards Leanna she said, "You're going to have one hell of a headache in the morning."

Keladay ignored what Genkai had just said and hugged her cousin even more, "I don't care if she's hurt ("OUCH!" Leanna cried), I nearly lost her to a bloody dragon!"

"Since when do you say bloody like an English-woman?" Leanna asked through her crushed body. "Can you please stop hugging me? My body's due to explode like a pimple if you don't stop anytime soon!"

"You have a long time before you're due in the Spirit World," Koenma said from behind Yusuke, who jumped in fright and gave a few threats in reaction.

Leanna glared at Keladay and kicked her off to stand up (Firestar: Wow! Her face isn't so blue anymore!), but nearly fell backwards from lightheadedness. Luckily, Hiei was there to help her . . . somewhat; her legs buckled beneath her and down she went again. "Damn . . ." she said hitting the ground with her fist.

"Next time, be a bit slower when you stand up," Genkai replied to Leanna. She moved next to Keladay, who just sat up and was now rubbing her head, "And next time, don't try to strangle her, otherwise it may be you who will be hurt."

Koenma sighed at both the girls' stupidity, "I've come to take these two away . . . and to tell you some interesting news that I've just learned of."

Leanna looked at Koenma then to the black dragon that had nearly killed her; he may have tried to send her to the Spirit World, but he was still her brother. "Tell me the news first," she said still staring at her brother.

Koenma cleared his throat, "While I was going through some old cases, I came across a very old one about a family of demons. It was thought that they had all but vanished after they had been taken to the Spirit World to find a home for them in the Human World when I found a folder about two sets of twins . . . and another child. The only information about the twins was the two female twins, the eldest of them. There were the female twins, the male twins, and a single child, from what we've gathered. Anyhow, the female twins were considered the most powerful of the family. Leanna, Keladay, the two of you . . . are those twins."

Leanna turned to Keladay, who turned to Leanna . . . it seemed so possible to be true, but why were the considered cousins? "Then explain to me why we are-"

"Cousins?" he finished for her, "It was a lie to keep you safe and the human aura you _thought_ you had kept you out of harm's way completely."

"And Matt and Derek?" Keladay asked Koenma, "Are they the other twins?"

"Yes, in fact they are and Star here is you younger sister."

"Wow, Keladay," Leanna said to her 'twin', "That's the smartest . . . wait . . . sister?"

"Yes, Star is you younger sister, but she has a different father."

"Star . . . as in the girl we met today Star?" Keladay asked turning towards the little girl, who looked very confused. Her face became a bit red in embarrassment.

"Yes, Keladay, the same Star that you met today, but with any other information concerning-" Both Leanna and Keladay had ignored him up to this point because they were both hugging Star in happiness.

"I told you she looked just like us!" Keladay said blissfully, "I knew she had those familiar blue eyes that run in our family!"

"Yeah, not to mention the dark brown hair too," Leanna replied.

"You guys are squishing me!" Star warned.

"Aww, it's a family reunion," Yusuke said with a bit of sarcasm.

Leanna stopped at the mention of a 'family reunion', "You really aren't going to take them away, are you Koenma? My brother . . . I mean, Matt was lost between what was true and what wasn't. I understand what he's going through . . . but please don't take them away, they're all I have."

_Hmmm, this is a very strange family indeed. One idiot tries to kill the other and the idiot that's about to be murdered is begging for the murder's life_, Hiei thought to himself. But he knew in his heart that Leanna was doing the right thing.

Koenma looked into the girl's deep green eyes . . ._ Damn, she's just like her mother_, he thought recalling those eyes he had once seen, pleading and full of hope. He sighed, "I'll take them to the Spirit World where they'll go on trial. Depending on what happens, I'll help, but I can't promise anything."

Leanna's eyes lit up with happiness, though she knew that they may get the death penalty for this, "Thank you, Koenma." She went to go back towards her twin when she felt Koenma's hand on her shoulder.

"By the way, the notes that I read said that the younger twin is named Miku."

"Younger . . . Wait . . . just how old _are_ we? And wouldn't Keladay be named Miku since she _is_ the younger?"

Koenma smiled, "The two of you are seven-hundred and fifty years old."

"WHAT!" everyone said together.

"As in the numbers seven, five, and zero; 750?" Keladay asked trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Yes, that is what I said, as for the younger, the two of you were born in the time where the first born child was considered the younger and the second born was considered the elder. You, Miku, were the first born."

Leanna took this in; she remembered this in her history classes . . . 750 years ago? She turned back to Koenma and smiled, "Alright then, from now and on, I am Miku."

"Wait, what about me?" Keladay asked Koenma in a whiny tone again.

"It didn't say anything about the name of the elder twin."

Keladay's jaw dropped, "Why me . . ."

Koenma turned his attention back to the dragon and the phoenix, "See you later," he said and disappeared with the twin brothers.

Everyone was silent as they watched Miku, Keladay, and Star. "I really hope that my brothers are not killed," Miku whispered.

Yusuke stepped forward and placed his hand on the girls' shoulders, "Don't worry, the worst he could do is make them Spirit Detectives."

Miku turned to him, "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

Hiei walked up to Yusuke and pushed him away, "Don't go thinking your funny, Yusuke. Can't you see that they're already worried as it is?" He turned to Miku for a minute, who's eyes were directly on him, but turned away before she could notice.

Yusuke recovered from Hiei's attack, which hadn't been hard enough to knock him to the ground, "What was all that about?"

"You didn't like it when Kuwabara made you think that Botan and Keiko were dead, I don't think you should be doing the same for them."

_This is unlike Hiei in everyway, did something just happen?_ Yusuke thought to himself. "Yeah, okay, whatever."

Star yawned and tried to the best of her ability to hide it, but everyone saw. Miku smiled, despite her worries, "I saw we all go home and get some sleep. If tomorrow is anything like this, then I want to get some sleep now."

"Me too," Star and Keladay said simultaneously.

Miku laughed, "In that case..." She spun around so fast it was only a blur, "LAST ONE THERE IS A ROTTEN EGG!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**WindEmpress: WOOOT! I FINALLY finished after two weeks! I like the ending to this one.  
**__**Firestar: Took you long enough.  
**__**WindEmpress: With all the stress in school and trying to find time now a days, it's hard.  
**__**Firestar: Sure it wasn't because you weren't having fun with your Guardian?  
**__**WindEmpress . . . . Shut up . . . . . you perv . . .  
**__**Firestar: (laughs)  
**__**WindEmpress: By the way: I am Pliskin, hear me roar . . . . . MOO!  
**__**Firestar: O.O  
**__**WindEmpress: Thank you Lisa for making me laugh everyday!  
**__**Firestar: O.O  
**__**WindEmpress: This is the end to Blood Kin by the way. Until next time!  
**__**Firestar: O.O  
**__**WindEmpress: Would you quit that . . .**_


End file.
